Pourquoi bouder quand on peut chanter !
by Fairytail-fan couples
Summary: Mais pourquoi tout le monde à l'air de mauvais poil ? Personne ne le sait mais Mira à une solution très ... Radicale ! Une histoire qui ferra révéler à nos mages préfèrés leurs sentiments et qui en étonnera plus d'un !
1. Une ambiance un peu boudeuse

**L****es personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. **

**Les personnages sont peut être un peu Occ mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. **

**Bonne lecture a tous ! **

Cette histoire commence après l'arc Tartaros, pendant que tout les mages de la plus grande guilde de Fiore ce trouvaient à leurs QG, je veux bien sur parler de : Fairy Tail !

Après les 2 semaines qui avaient suivis cet événement, tout semblait être redevenu normal. Tout ? Pas tout à fait. La barmaid la plus belle de Fairy Tail, je parle bien sur de Mirajane la démone, avait remarqué depuis quelque jours que certains membres avaient créé une sorte de tension et se demanda si ce n'était pas à cause de la noirceur des démons qui c'était infiltré légèrement dans les cœurs de ses compagnons.

En effet, la plupart des membres soit se disputait pour de faibles sottises, comme Natsu et Lucy, soit boudait et évitait certains pages pour on ne sait quelles raisons comme Gray, Gajeel et Luxus qui avaient décidé d'ignorer ou d'éviter Jubia, Lévy et Cana. Carla, qui pourtant commençait à apprécier Happy, rejetait à nouveau ces avances et ses poissons d'une manière plutôt méprisante.

Décidément, la situation commençait à devenir critique, elle qui pensait voir bientôt des petits enfants courir dans tous le bâtiment à l'appeler " Tata Mira ". Notre belle mage soupira. Même Elfman et Evergreen se remettaient à s'ignorer comme avant et si ils s'adressaient la parole, ça finissait toujours avec des insultes jeter en l'air. Mira soupira à nouveau. Il fallait trouver une solution. Elle était bien aller voir Wendy, pour voir si elle pouvait les soignait, mais même si elle aussi avait remarqué cette tension, elle n'avait aucun sort contre ce phénomène.

Pour ce changer les idées, elle s'approcha du tableau de mission, pour voir si elle trouverait une solution. Et oui, étrangement, notre cupidon de Fairy Tail aimait bien réfléchir devant les différentes annonces et elle y trouvait souvent une solution.

Quoi qu'il en soit, toujours est-il qu'une fois arrivé devant le tableau, une affiche attira son attention . Terminant de la lire, un grand sourire démoniaque s'afficha sur la détentrice du Satan Soul

"Et bien voilà, murmura-t-elle, c'était pas si compliqué que ça finalement ..."

_Quelques jours plus tard, sur une route menant dans une forêt en sortant de Magnolia ..._

_ Mais tu vas nous dire c'est quoi comme mission à la fin !

_ Un peu de patience Natsu, tu verras quand on arrivera

_ Oui mais quand même Mira, pourquoi avoir amener tout le monde, c'est une mission de rang S ou quoi ?! demanda tout de même notre salamandre en râlant et crachant du feu partout.

_ C'est vrai que cette mission m'intrigue aussi, fit remarquer une certaine Titania

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, un homme se doit d'être patient ! commenta Elfman déterminé

_ Oh toi avec ton comportement macho ! Tu ne t'arrête jamais ou quoi ?! s'exclama Evergreen visiblement très énervée.

_Et toi tu n'arrête jamais de te plaindre ! répondit l'albinos du tac au tac.

_Et c'est reparti... soupira notre belle constellasioniste

_Ils se fatiguent jamais ma parole ! râla Grey qui s'était (encore ) déshabillé.

_G-Grey-sama ! Vos vêtements ! s'exclama Jubia rouge pivoine en voyant l'homme de ses rêves (encore ) en caleçon.

_Et merde ! s'écria-t-il .

_Je sens que la journée va être tréééssss longue, dit la petite mage des mots de Fairy Tail.

_ Hmph , fut tout ce que répondit le dragon d'acier plus grognon que d'habitude.

_Aller détendez-vous un peu, encouragea Lissanna avec un magnifique sourire digne de sa sœur aînée.

_ Et puis c'est une bonne occasion de s'amuser, rajouta la petite Wendy.

_Aye sir ! s'exclama Happy.

_En plus tu devrais être content de ne pas prendre le train pour une fois Natsu, se moqua Lucy avec une voix malicieuse.

_Bloupp ! fut tout ce que prononça Natsu déjà à moitié vert.

_Gi-hee, parce que rien d'y penser t'es déjà malade ? Tu fait vraiment pitié la Salamandre ! commenta Gajeel à la fois méprisant et moqueur.

_Tais-toi parce que t'es exactement comme moi ! s'exclama le concerné. Avant qu'il n'ai pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, il fut interrompu par Mirajane qui s'écria ravie :

_ Nous sommes arrivés !

En effet, sans qu'ils sans rendent comptent, les mages étaient arrivés devant un immense bâtiment qui se trouvait être un studio de musique assez réputé dans le pays pour ses chansons, notamment ses chansons destinés au dessin animées de certain réalisateur. Son nom : "Diney et compagnie"

_Mais c'est quoi ... commença Gray ébahi .

_Ce ... continua Gajeel lui aussi étonné.

_ Bordel ! hurla Natsu suivit de tout le groupe tandis que Mirajane arborait un sourire rempli de fierté et de sadisme .

A suivre ...


	2. Une mission et un guide surprenant !

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et bien voilà c'est parti pour le second chapitre. J'ai déjà reçu quelque rewiewS et je voulais vous dire merci car ça m'encourage à continuer !**

**Pour répondre à ces rewiews, je voulais préciser que non, il n'y aura pas de yaoi dsl ce n'est pas dans mon style d'écriture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me prévenir si vous avez des idées pour des moments mignons pour les couples. Je suis prenante ! **

**Bref c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire donc bah: Bonne lecture ! **

Devant le fameux studio de chanson Disney et compagnie, se tenait un groupe de mage de Fairy Tail complètement ébahis. Ce groupe se composait de :

Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Grey, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily, Lévy,Elfman, Mirajane, Lissanna, Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, Cana et Luxus.

Ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi ils se tenaient devant ce studio, Natsu s'écria:

_ Bon sang Mira mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?!

_Et bien on est là pour faire la mission, répondit-elle avec son éternelle sourire d'ange.

_Attends, je suis plus rien là ! dit Grey complètement perdu. C'est quoi exactement comme mission ?

_ Bon je crois que je peux vous l'expliquer maintenant, répondit Mira en se tournant vers le groupe qui était derrière elle afin que tout le monde la voit et l'écoute.

_ Vas-y on t'écoute, dit Gajeel, tout aussi surpris que les autres.

_Voila, commença la barmaid de Fairy Tail, j'ai remarqué depuis un moment que certain d'entre vous avaient une attitude triste, grincheuse ou antisocial. J'ai fait ma petite enquête avec le maître et il se trouve que cela vient de la magie noir de Tartaros qui agit sur votre comportement. Et c'est pour ça qu'il y a une certaine tension entre vous.

_ C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu nous as amené ici ! s'exclama Natsu encore plus énervé qu'avant.

_ J'y viens Natsu ne t'inquiète pas, rassura l'albinos à son compagnon, donc pour faire cesser cette tension, je vous ai amené à cette mission qui consiste à chanter pour ce studio, dit-elle en désignant le bâtiment en question derrière elle, c'est un travail simple et bien payé.

A cette dernière phrase, certain se détendirent mais une question demeurait dans l'esprit de chacun...

_Et en quoi cela va-t-il nous aider ? Bingo ! Ce fut Erza qui pas la question,complètement incrédule.

_Et bien, reprit l'aîné des Strauss, à chaque fois que vous devrez aller chanter, et ce grâce à la magie des producteurs du studio, une chanson sera choisi en fonction des sentiments que vous ressentais à ce moment-là, et vous devrez la chanter. Pour certain, et même pour la plupart, en chantant, vous dévoilerai vos véritables sentiments et cela vous libérera d'un poids dans votre cœur, termina-t-elle avec toujours son immense sourire, toute fière de son coup.

_Quuuooooiiiiii ! furent tout ce que pu dire les mages présents tellement qu'ils furent choquer et gêner par ce que vint de dire la barmaid de la guilde.

Et oui choquer ET gêner, car en entendant la partie des " véritables sentiments ", certains c'était mis à devenir aussi rouge que les cheveux d´Erza. Et se fut Grey qui se mit à contester en premier en s'exclamant :

_ Hors de question que je me mette à chanter devant tout le monde !

_ Moi non plus ! rajouta la petite Lévy

_ Vous pensez vraiment que je vais chanter ! cette fois-ci, ce fut Carla qui protesta, rouge pivoine

_ Allez Carla, moi je suis sur que tu chante très bien, l'encouragea Happy en lui tendant ( encore ) un poisson

En entendant cette remarque, l´exeed blanche lui tourna le dos, non pas par mépris, mais pour cacher son léger rougissement.

_ Moi ça me tenterait bien, dit Natsu avec son sourire d´idiot complet.

En se dirigeant vers le bâtiment situer derrière elle, Mirajane rajouta :

_Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous préciser que vous serez enregistrer, qu'ils feront un CD avec vos chansons que Max vendra à la boutique et que vous êtes obligé de faire cette mission par ordre du maître, termina-t-elle avec un sourire démoniaque qui fit frissonner tout les membres de la guilde présents.

_ Au point ou on en est, soupira Gajeel en la suivant.

_ Autant terminer tout ça au plus vite, rajouta Lucy.

_ Si Grey-sama y va, Jubia y va aussi ! s'exclama notre dingue amoureuse.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, on pouvait voir que le studio était immense. Et oui, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est très réputé être la meilleur production de tubes de tout Fiore. Quoi qu'il en soit, notre groupe de mage fut accueilli par un invité pour le moins ... inattendu !

_ A ce propos, continua la démone toujours avec son sourire angélique et démoniaque à la fois, vu que le guide du studio est absent, ils ont fait appel à un mage d'une autre guilde afin d'assurer la visite et la sécurité du Studio. D'ailleurs, je crois que tu le connais assez bien Erza, termina-t-elle en jetant un regard moqueur à la concerné.

Celle-ci, comme tout le monde, était choqué face à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle et qui lui faisait un sourire timide.

_ Ca fessait longtemps... Erza, dit le mage au cheveu bleu et à l'étrange marque rouge sur son œil gauche.

_ C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Natsu.

_Tiens, tiens, un fantôme marmonna Luxus d'une voix à peine audible.

_ Jellal ... fut tout ce que pu dire Titania

A suivre ...


	3. Qui veut chanter ?

**Bon bah c'est parti pour le chapitre 3 ! Trop contente de savoir que vous aimez mon histoire, j'essaierai de continuer même si pendant la semaine cela risque d'être dur avec les cours.**

**En attendant bonne lecture !**

Tout le monde était déjà choqué de devoir faire une mission constituant à chanter, mais il faut dire que le guide du studio lui-même était encore plus surprenant que la mission.

_ Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Erza d'une voix neutre, même si ses pommettes légèrement rougis trahissaient sa gène.

_ Eh bien, commença l'intéressé d'une voix hésitante, ces temps-ci je n'avais pas de mission, c'est alors que m'a contacté Mirajane et m'a proposé un boulot simple et bien payé. De plus, elle m'a promis que je reverrai de vieilles connaissances. Et il faut dire qu'elle ne m'a pas menti, termina-t-il avec un grand sourire, plus sur de lui-même cette fois-ci.

_ Nous aussi on est super content de te voir Jellal ! hurla Natsu, visiblement de meilleur humeur qu'avant.

_ Ca fessait un bail, dit Gray, lui aussi de meilleur humeur.

_ Content de te revoir en tout cas, fini Erza en enlaçant tendrement son bien aimé dans ses bras, ce qui fit tomber plein de bouches venant des mages présents. Voir Titania être aussi câline, ça c'était nouveau !

Après avoir saluer tout le monde, Jellal conduisit le groupe de mages de Fairy Tail dans un couloir, pendant que Mirajane et Freed s'en allèrent autre part pour régler des papiers d'administration avec le directeur du studio ( et peut être faire des choses pas très catholiques. Qui sait ? XD ).

Une fois arriver au bout du couloir, Jellal entra dans une salle et invita les mages présents à y rentrer également. Dans cette salle ce trouvait quelques fauteuils et une porte à un mur en face d'eux où à côté de cette porte, ce trouvait une grande vitre transparente. Assez grande pour que tout les mages puissent y regarder en même temps. Derrière cette porte et cette vitre se tenait un grand écran et en fasse un micro assez moderne utilisé souvent par des chanteurs professionnel pour enregistrer leur chanson.

Une fois que tout le monde fut rentrer, Jellal s'adressa au groupe et dit :

_ Voici la salle d'enregistrement, c'est dans cette pièce que vous irez chanter chacun votre tour. Tantôt vous chanterez seuls, tantôt en duo ou en groupe. Les autres en attendant vous regarderons depuis l'extérieur, c'est à dire cette pièce où nous nous trouvons mais vous serez de toute façon trop occupé à regarder l'écran en face de vous qui vous affichera la scène du film ou le clip de la chanson, avec les paroles qui défileront en-dessous. Mais je vous préviens, au plafond lorsque vous passez par la porte, il y a une lacrima magique qui vous analysera dès que vous entrerez, pour voir les sentiments que vous ressentez à ce moment-là afin de choisir la meilleure chanson possible. Vous avez des questions ? termina-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Pour une fois chez les membres de Fairy Tail, il eu un grand silence. Tandis que quelque un restez paisibles ou faisaient encore la tête, d'autre s'angoissaient ou rougissaient en pensant aux sentiments que pourraient révéler les chansons qu'ils devront chanter bientôt.

En voyant que personne n'avait de questions ou étaient trop occupés à stresser, Jellal posa LA question fatale :

_ Bon, qui veut y aller en premier ? lança-t-il avec un grand sourire tandis que le groupe entier fut pris de frissons de terreur.

De terreur oui car, nos mages qui sont d'habitudes si courageux sur le champs de bataille, ont beaucoup trop honte de chanter devant tout le monde, même si c'est leurs propres camarades .

Tout le monde retenait alors son souffle et éviter de croiser le regard du "guide" afin de ne pas y aller en premier. C´est alors qu'une voix grave s'éleva au dessus de tout le monde:

_ Moi je vais y aller, lança Panthère Lily.

_ Quooooiiiii ! s'écrièrent tous. En même temps, personne ne s'attendait à que se soit l'exeed qui y aille en premier et qui se porte volontaire.

_ Tu es sur Lily, lui demanda son coéquipier, le dragon d'acier Gajeel.

_ Autant y aller tout de suite pour en finir le plus rapidement possible, fut sa réponse avant qu'il ne passe sous la porte et que la lacrima l'analyse. Une fois entré dans la salle le micro se mît automatiquement à sa taille et l'écran s'afficha, montrant le titre de la chanson:

"Devenir un cat " Les Aristochats

_ Les Aristochats ? demanda Lévy intriguée.

_ Ça c'est mon chat à moi ! s'exclama Gajeel, tout fier de son compagnon de mission.

_ Chut, écoutez, il va commencer à chanter, annonça Happy.

En effet, en dessous de l'écran, commençait à s'afficher les paroles et Lily commençait à chanter les premières paroles.

A suivre ...


	4. Les premiers chants

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques rewiews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Les chansons de ce chapitre sont:**

**"Devenir un cat" Des Aristochats **

**" Dégage " de Spirit **

**Bonne lecture !**

Alors que les paroles défilaient, Panthère Lily commençait à chanter sa chanson:

"Tout le monde veut devenir un cat

Parce qu'un chat quand il est cat

Retombe sur ses pattes

Une cloche dés qu'il joue

Sa trompette vous rend fou

Ça swing comme un pied

Oh mais c'est pire que l'ennui

Oh la la mes amis, quelle calamité

Da da dam olé !

Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, la voix grave de l'exeed noir s'accordait parfaitement à la chanson, si bien que quand il en sortit 2 minutes plus tard, il reçu de nombreux applaudissements des membre de la guilde présents.

_ Lá, tu nous as épatés Lily, annonça Levy.

_ Aye sir ! rajouta Happy.

_ Merci les amis, dit Lily avec un sourire,

_ Bon et bien, après le chat, le maître ! annonça haut et fort Gajeel et se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Quuuoooiiiii ! s'exclamèrent (encore ) les mages de Fairy Tail.

Ce qui est normal, vu qu'à chaque qu'il chantait sur scène à la guilde avec son " Shoo Bydoo Oop " cela ce terminait en fiasco, ils ne pensaient pas qu'il recommencerait de si tôt.

_ Oui j'y vais, pourquoi vous avez quelque chose à dire peut être ? ajouta-t-il avec une aura et un regard noir digne de sa réputation de dragon d'acier.

_Non, non, pas du tout, s'empressèrent de dire les membres présents, une goute derrière le crâne.

Donc, pour la deuxième fois, la lacrima analysa Gajeel lorsqu'il franchit la porte et l'écran s'alluma à nouveau en affichant le titre de la deuxième chanson:

"Dégage " Spirit

_ Ça promet d'être intéressant, rigola Bixrow toujours en tirant de la langue.

_ Chut, écoutez ! Cette fois-ci, ce fut Levy qui demanda le silence.

Bien qu'au début étonner par le caractère du rat de bibliothèque, d'habitude si calme, certains mages jetèrent des regards et des sourires moqueurs pleins de sous-entendus, ce qui fit fortement rougir la bleutée, qui venait de se rendre compte comment elle avait réagit, mais fut sorti de ses pensée par Lily qui annonça:

_Ca commence.

En effet, à nouveau les paroles défilaient en même temps que la scène du film sur l'écran et Gajeel les chantait déjà:

"Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire

Tu m'as pas regarder

C'est pas parce qu'on m'a mis des fers

Que je vais changer

Oh et si tu veux tenter ta chance

Alors entre dans la danse ...

Eh ! J'en ai plein le dos!

J'ai vraiment la rage !

T'as vraiment pas de pot !

Completement sauvage !

J'aurai le dernier mot,

Accroche toi ou dégage !

Il est grand temps de renoncer mon gros,

J'en ai plein le dos !

De tout les membres de la guilde, c'est sans doute Lévy qui fut la plus surprise. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis d'étonnement et d'admiration. "Et bien, pensa-t-elle, il faut croire qu'il a bien progressé depuis la dernière fois. En fin de compte, il chante plutôt bien!". A cette dernière pensée, notre petite fée bleue se mit à sourire d'une manière rêveuse et un peu bêtement, chose que lui fit remarqué Lucy, qui se trouvait à cotée d'elle, d'une voix moqueuse, ce qui fit fortement rougir la concernée.

En sortant à son tour de la salle, Gajeel reçu de nombreuses félicitations pour son interprétation en chant. Quand Lévy s'approcha à son tour de lui, elle lui offrit un sourire et un regard tendre, ce qui fit légèrement rougir notre chasseur de dragon d'acier, qui ne restait jamais bien impassible lorsqu'elle le regardait de cette façon.

Soudain, le regard du rat de bibliothèque de Fairy Tail se fit malicieux et elle déclara :

_ Et bien, encore un peu d'entraînement et peut être que tu pourras un jour devenir un vrai chanteur professionnel, termina-t-elle avec ironie.

D'abord étonné par la remarque et l'assurance de sa crevette, le chanteur en question lui afficha un sourire carnassier, passa son bras par sa taille et la rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que leur visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Surprise, elle poussa un petit et devint rouge pivoine. Mais elle le fut encore plus lorsque Gajeel se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille de la même voix mielleuse qu'elle avait utilisée quelque instants plus tôt:

_ Et tout chanteur professionnel à besoin d'une danseuse sur scène. Tu voudrais bien devenir la mienne crevette ? termina-t-il avec un petit rire sadique qui fit frissonner la dite crevette de la tête au pieds.

La tête complètement rouge de Lévy fit bien rire notre chasseur de dragon. Il la porta façon sac à patate, et s'éloigna de la porte avec sa proie de façon à laisser la salle pour le prochain volontaire. Du regard, Lévy implora son amie Lucy, mais celle-ci inventa une excuse en exclamant :

_ Bon, cette fois-ci j'y vais, lança-t-elle en s'approchant de la porte.

_ Je sens que cette fois, on va bien rire, pouffa Happy en mettant ses 2 pattes devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

_ T´es pas sympa Happy, encourage là plutôt. Allez Luce ! s'exclama Natsu.

Lançant un sourire à son compagnon de mission en gage de remerciement pour l'avoir défendus auprès du matou, Lucy passa sous la porte, la lacrima l'analysa et l'écran afficha le titre de la nouvelle chanson:

"Partir là-bas " de La Petite Sirène.

_ Tiens, c'est Aquarius qui va se sentir flatter, commenta Jubia en pensant à l´amitié que l'esprit et elle avaient forgés lors de leur séjour au monde des Esprits. Elle sourit tendrement en pensant également lorsque le Roi des esprits a annoncé à Lucy qu'il donnait une seconde chance à Aquarius et à la joie de Lucy lorsqu'elle avait reçu la nouvelle clé de la sirène en question.

_ En tout cas bouchez-vous les oreilles, rigola Happy.

_ Eh c'est pas sympa ça Happy ! s'exclama la salamandre en prenant la défense de sa coéquipière, ce qui lui valut quelque sourires et regards sournois de la part de ses camarades, même si il n'en s'est pas vraiment rendu compte. Puis vint la légendaire phrase d'Happy:

_ C'est beau l'amourrrrrr ! dit-il en roulant bien les R, ce qui fit soupirer Carla d'agacement mais en même temps d'amusement par son comportement d'enfant idiot et mignon à la fois. En pensant le mot " mignon ", l'exeed blanc rougis et secoua fortement la tête comme pour chasser cette idée de son esprit.

_ Même pas vrai !, répliqua Natsu mais tous les mages présents pouvait deviner son mensonge à cause de ses joues rougis par la remarque d'Happy .

_ Regardez, elle va commencer, annonça fièrement la petite Wendy en regardant son amie qui commençait à chanter les premières paroles...

A suivre ...


	5. La sirène, la fée et le clown ?

**Salut tout le monde! Donc voici le chapitre 5 de ma fic. J'espère que vous aimerais et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Les titres des chansons de ce chapitre sont: **

**"Partir là-bas " de la Petite Sirène **

**" C'est facile " de Olympe**

**" Roar" de Katy Perry **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Lucy commençait à chanter les premières paroles de la chanson:

"Tout ces secrets, que j'ai gardé

Ne crois-tu pas que les fées m'ont comblées ?

Ne crois-tu pas que je suis bien trop gâter par la vie ?

Vois ces trésors, vois ces merveilles

Toutes ces richesses qui brille comme des soleils

En voyant ça, tu te dis :

Oui, c'est un paradis !

[...]

Moi je voudrais, parcourir le monde

Moi je voudrais, voir le monde danser, le voir marcher sur ses ...

Comment ça s'appelle ? Ah, pieds !

[...]

Si l´homme marche, si l'homme court

S'il peut sur Terre rêver au grand jour

Comme j'aimerais, si je pouvais,

Partir là-bas ..

[...]

Un jour viendra, je partirai

Je partirai sans aucun regrets...

Vivre sur Terre

Loin de la mer

Partir là-bas"

Mais n'allez pas croire que durant toute la chanson, les camarades de la mage étaient restés impassibles. Au contraire, la plupart étaient sois attendris par la douceur de la voix de Lucy, sois intrigués par les paroles de la chanson, comme Happy qui demanda à Natsu:

_ Pourquoi la lacrima lui a mis cette chanson ? Je ne comprends pas Natsu.

_ Moi non plus je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense quand même que ça un rapport avec son enfance, lorsqu'elle vivait enfermer dans le manoir de son père, sans le droit de rien faire et sans amis, dit-il avec un visage et un ton étrangement sérieux .

_ Tiens d´ailleurs, pourquoi tu as eu cette chanson tout à l'heure Gajeel ? demanda Jubia curieuse.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! s'exclama le concerné

_ Moi je pense que tu était très énervé et qu'il fallait que tu évacue tout ça, rajouta Lévy avec un air tendre et moqueur à la fois.

_ Hmph, fut la seule réponse du dragon d'acier gêné et avec les joues qui commençaient à chauffer.

Durant tout ce bavardages, personne n'avais remarqué que Aquarius était apparue pendant un moment afin d'observer sa petite idiote préférée chanter et murmura pour elle-même :

_ Si tu crois que c'est en chantant comme un ange que tu vas trouver un homme, c'est que tu rêves trop ... idiote, termina-t-elle avec un tendre sourire et en repartant comme elle était venue, c'est-à-dire sans que personne ne la remarque.

Quand elle sortit, la jeune constellationiste reçue de nombreux applaudissement et compliments venants de ses camarades.

_ Et bah Lucy, au final, tu nous as pas cassé les oreilles, au contraire, j'ai cru que j'allais dormir tellement que c'était doux ! s'exclama Happy en voletant autour d'elle.

_ Je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre, répondit la mage d'un air dépité.

_ Mais c'est vrai Luce, on aurait dit un ange, rajouta Natsu avec son sourire enfantin.

La jolie blonde rougit légèrement à cette remarque, mais gratifia son coéquipier de toujours avec un tendre sourire, lui aussi digne d'un ange.

_On aurait dit un vrai homme ! s'exclama Elfman, qu'on avait pas entendu depuis déjà un petit moment.

_ J'en ai marre ! s'exclama Evergreen visiblement très énervée. Puisque c'est comme ça j'y vais, je n'en peut plus de t'entendre tes "hommes " à tout bout de champ ! termina-t-elle en s'avançant à son tour vers la porte.

_ Hi-hi, je sens qu'on va bien se marrer ! dit Bixrow en tirant sa langue légendaire.

De son côté, Elfman n'avait rien dit. Il était complètement étonné par ce qui venait de se passer. Ses sentiments était vraiment confondus car, d'une part, il était vraiment en rogne contre la jeune fée et pas seulement pour la dispute qui venait d'avoir lieue, mais pour toutes les autres. Ils n'arrêtaient jamais de se disputer, alors que l'homme voulait au contraire apprendre à connaître la belle femme. D'autre part, l'albinos était assez curieux d'écouter pour la première fois Ever en train de chanter, car il voulait absolument savoir quelle doux sons pouvait produire la fée. A cette dernière pensée, Elfman rougit très légèrement.

Pendant ce temps, la lacrima avait fini d'analyser Evergreen et l'écran afficha la nouvelle chanson, qui, cette fois-ci, n'était pas de Disney mais d'un chanteur vivant dans un royaume voisin de Fiore :

"Roar" de Katy Perry

_Roar ? s'étonna Lissanna.

_ Ouh je sens qu'on va vraiment bien rire ! s'exclama à nouveau Bixrow, se moquant légèrement de sa coéquipière.

Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu ajouter quoique ce soit, le clip s'afficha sur l'écran et les paroles défilaient en dessous. En même temps, Evergreen commençait à chanter :

"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath

Scared to rock the boat and make a mess

So I sat quietly, agreed politely

[...]

You held me down, but I got up

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up

Get ready cause I've enough

I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter,

Dancing through the fire

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me

ROAR !

Louder, louder than a lion

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me

ROAR ! Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Tout le monde était, mais alors vraiment scotché devant ce spectacle.

Le plus surpris de tous, c'était sans doute Elfman. Déjà que quotidiennement, l´auto proclamée reine des fées le fascinait, tant elle était belle, il faut dire que sa voix fessait à cet instant le même effet. Mais le ton qu'elle employait à ce moment faisait penser à notre homme que Ever était vraiment en colère et en avait marre. On pouvait même dire qu'elle se défoulait au micro.

_ Et bien mon vieux, dit Bixrow à l'albinos, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées, c'est vrai qu'elle chante bien au final mais je crois que tu t'es surpassé pour la mettre en rogne.

_ Merci j'avais remarqué, répondit l'intéressé d´un air dépité avec des frissons et des sueurs froides dans tout le corps en pensant à ce que pourrait faire la Gorgone si il l'énervait trop.

Une fois sortie, Evergreen reçue elle aussi des compliments sur le timbre de sa voix car il fallait être sincère : elle a plutôt bien chanté! De plus, elle avait aussi l'air d'être de meilleure humeur, comme si le fait de chanter avait évacué ses pensées négatives, et la belle fée souriait et rougissait légèrement face à tous ces compliments inattendues.

En s'approchant d'elle, Elfman lui sourit timidement tout en déclarant:

_ Et bien dit donc, tu as vraiment super bien chanté Ever, il faut dire que tu as été géniale, puis son sourire disparaissant il continua, et désolé de t'avoir énervé tout à l'heure mais tu me connaît, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire " homme ".

Tout d'abord surprise par ce compliment venant du l'âge du Take Over et par son excuse et sa petite confession, Evergreen finit tout de même par lui faire un tendre sourire mais aussi légèrement moqueur, et lui répondit en sortant son éventail :

_ Je crois t'avoir déjà dit mille fois de ne pas m'appeler Ever, seul les Raijins le peuvent, et lui mis une tape derrière la tête avec son éventail. "Mais," continua-t-elle, surprenant Elfman qui se frottait la tête avec une main sous l'effet de la douleur tout en boudant un peu, " vu que tu t'es donné du mal pour me faire un compliment et me faire des excuses, je vais faire une exception pour cette fois", termina-t-elle en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue et en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner rejoindre son équipe, laissant notre mage avec les joues virant progressivement au rouge cramoisie .

Evergreen s'approchant de lui, Bixrow ne pût s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque avec son sourire moqueur :

_ Alors, on fait des " exceptions" maintenant mademoiselle Ever, rigola-t-il.

_T-tais-toi, réplica-t-elle en bégayant gênée, avant que je ne te fasse bouffer l'un de tes pantins ou pire, ton propre casque !

Faisant d'abord une fausse mine de boudeur, et en faisant également un geste protecteur envers ses "bébés", notre porteur de casque en question déclara ensuite avec son éternel sourire de psychopathe :

_ Et bien, pour ne pas que tu touches à mes bébés, je crois que je vais y aller moi aussi.

_ Variment ? , s'étonna Lissanna qui était juste à côté de lui.

_Et oui baby ! Pourquoi, ça t'étonne ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur et charmeur, ce qui fit rougir la cadette Strauss.

_N-non pas du tout, bafouilla-t-elle.

_Hi-hi, fut sa dernière réponse avant qu'il ne s'éloigne vers la lacrima qui l 'analysa avant qu'il ne rentre dans la salle d'enregistrement. Quelques secondes après l'analyse, l'écran afficha le titre de la nouvelle chanson:

"C'est facile" de Olympe

_ Bon au moins le titre n'est pas trop surprenant, soupira Evergreen.

_On dirait qu'il t'apporte beaucoup d'attention Lissanna, se moqua gentiment Lucy, car dans la salle d'à cotée, notre clown arborait un sourire séducteur à notre mage albinos.

Encore plus rouge qu'avant, Lissanna n'eu cependant pas le temps de répondre car Bixrow entamait les premières paroles de la chanson ...

A suivre...


	6. De la drague, du vent et de la neige?

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon bien voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère encore une fois qu'il vous plaira et si vous avez des conseils à me donner n'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Bixron commençait à chanter les premières paroles de sa chanson:

"Décrocher la une, savoir ce qu'on veut

Jamais mentir

Pas se prendre au sérieux

Sortir de sa bulle, briller de mille feux

Jamais trahir au fil du jeu

C'est faciiiiiiiile

Etre élu président

Prendre la clés des champs

C'est faciiiiiiiiiile

Aller de l'avant...

Mais faire le premier pas et se jeter à l'eau

Compter jusqu´à trois

Oublier mon ego

M'abandonner à toi, comme on se jette à l'eau

M'ouvrir dans tes bras, voir si le monde est

Beeeaaauuuuuu!

Difficile, pas facile

Pas facile...

Une fois de plus, les mages présents furent surpris encore une fois de constater que parmi leur camarade, la majorité avait un vrai don. A croire que même la voix enchanteresse et ancienne des fées leur ont été transmis.

En théorie, tout le monde avait compris que le mage a la langue bien pendue charmait la petite Lissanna en chantant cette chanson pour elle, mais du passage " se jeter à l'eau","faire le premier pas" " oublier mon ego ", un certain mage de glace n'avait put s'empêcher d´observer discrètement Juvia, qui était cette fois, trop focalisé sur la chanson de leur camarade pour faire attention à lui. Grey ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en voyant la nymphe des eaux avec ce visage si calme, si innocent, émerveillé par les douces mélodies provenant de la salle d'à côté. Même si la plupart du temps, elle pouvait se montrer bizarre et embêtante à tout le temps se coller à lui, le disciple d'Ul devait admettre que la mage d'eau avait des charmes qui ne le laissait pas autant de glace que ça.

Quoi qu'il en soit, toujours est-il que quand il sortit a la fin de sa chanson, Bixrow reçu à son tour des compliments venant des membres de la guilde, bien mérités, il faut bien l'avouer!

_Alors Baby ! T'en dit quoi ? , se moqua le marionnettiste en s'approchant de sa belle albinos.

_J'en dit que tu chantes plutôt bien, pour quelqu'un qui passe son temps à tirer la langue, réplica-t-elle avec un regard et un sourire à la fois tendre, moqueur et légèrement coquin, se qui fit rougir notre mage porteur de casque. Heureusement son casque chevalier lui cacher ses rougeurs, mais on pouvait tout de même deviner avec son sourire qui disparut, remplacé par une grimace qui fit bien rire la cadette Strauss.

_ Bon cette fois-ci, c'est mon tour ! annonça fièrement Wendy en se dirigeant vers la salle inoccupée.

_ Hmph, franchement quelle idée ! râla Carla, de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude.

_ Allez Wendy ! l'encouragea Happy, ce qui fit en sorte que Carla aie du remord en se disant qu'au lieu de râler, elle devrait elle aussi encourager sa partenaire de temps en temps.

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de s'apitoyer d'avantages car, la lacrima ayant déjà analysé la petite dragonne, l'écran afficha la nouvelle chanson Disney avec sa scène de film :

" L'air du vent " de Pocahontas

_ D'un côté, ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça, commenta Erza qu'on avait pas entendu depuis longtemps et qui se tenait toujours à cotée de Jellal.

Et c'est à ce moment là que la prêtresse céleste commença à chanter la chanson du film, les paroles commençant à défiler sur l'écran :

"Pour toi je suis l'ignorante sauvage,

Tu me parle de ma différence

Je crois sans malveillance.

Mais si dans ton language,

Tu emploies le mot sauvage

C'est que tes yeux sont remplis de nuages

De nuages...

Tu crois que la Terre t'appartient tout entière,

Pour toi ce n'est qu'un tapis de poussière

Moi je sais que la pierre, l'oiseau et les fleurs

Ont une vie, ont un esprit et un cœur.

Pour toi l'étranger ne porte le nom d'homme,

Que s'il te ressemble et pense à ta façon

Mais en marchant dans ses pas tu te questionne

Est-tu sur au fond de toi d'avoir raison ?

Comprends-tu le chant d'espoir du loup qui se meurt d'amour ?

Les pleurs du chat sauvage au petit jour

Entends-tu chanter les esprits de la montagne ?

Peux-tu peindre aux mille couleurs l'air du vent?

Peux-tu peindre aux mille couleurs l'air du vent?

Même si la chanson était écrite pour un dessin animé, la voix de la petite Wendy, qui était douce et mélodieuse, s'accordait parfaitement à elle et, d'une certaine façon, on aurait dit que la chanson était écrite pour elle. La voix enchanteresse fessait en sorte que dans la salle, tout le monde était sous le charme de la dragonne. Même Carla s´était calmée et souriait tendrement, fière de sa camarade humaine qu'elle considérait comme une sœur.

En sortant de la salle, Wendy reçu tellement de compliments sur sa voix d'ange, qu'elle en devint toute gêné devant de telle attention venant de ses camarades, et rougis fortement.

Soudain Cana, avec un tonneau de vin dans les bras sortit de nul part, déclara à moitié bourrée :

_ Tu m'étonne qu'il soit sous ton charme le petit Roméo, dommage qu'il soit à la guilde, je suis sur qu'il aurait apprécié le spectacle. Rassure-moi, vous-vous protégez quand même les tourtereaux, termina-t-elle avec une voix rempli de malice, faisant allusion à des choses pas très catholiques.

_ Mais ça va pas de dire ça ! Wendy n'est qu'une enfant ! s'exclama Carla à la fois choquée et très énervée par de telle propos. Surtout si cela concerné la chasseuse de dragon.

_J-je, heu ..., balbutia Wendy, complètement rouge et très gênée qu'on lui parle ainsi d'elle et du jeune mage de feu, qui ne le laissait pas insensible à la guilde. Heureusement que Roméo était resté à la guilde aujourd'hui !

_ Cana, calme toi, tu veux, et arrête de boire autant ! la sermonna Luxus, visiblement assez énervé qu'on parle ainsi au plus jeunes membres de la guilde.

_ Tu t'arrête jamais hein ... rajouta Grey avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Oh c'est bon,bouda la plus grande buveuse de Fairy Tail, si on peut même plus rire. D'ailleurs, comment ça avance toi et Juvia, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois qui fit crispé, pour ne pas dire gelé, notre mage de glace.

_M-mêle toi de tes affaires, balbutia-t-il essayant tant bien que mal de rester impassible, même si il avait déjà les joues rosies à cause de la gène.

C'est à ce moment la que Jellal, toujours à côté de sa chevalière bien aimée, décida d'intervenir en annonçant :

_A présent, il faudrait que des duos commencent à chanter aussi !

Déjà que la perspective de chanter seul devant tout le monde faisait rougir plus d'un mage de la pièce, chanter en duo relevait pour eux de l'impossible !

Au plus grand étonnement des membres de la guilde (encore une fois XD ) Grey soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se donner du courage, et pris le bras de Juvia pour l'entraîner dans la salle avec lui, ce qui fit fortement rougir la fille de Poseidon, qui bégaya :

_G-G-Grey-sa-sama, pou-pourquoi vous prenez Juvia avec vous pour la chanson ?

_Autant passer tout de suite que de stresser comme des idiots pour tout à l'heure.

_Mais pou-pourquoi avec Juvia ? insista-t-elle, toujours rouge tomate.

_ Je préfère choisir maintenant et y aller avec toi, que de devoir chanter avec l'autre idiot de tête d'allumette.

_Vas de faire foutre Gray ! lança le concerné s'apprêtant à lui mettre un coup de poing mais se faisant assommer par Erza deux secondes après.

_ Ju-Juvia est flatté que vous l'ayez choisi elle et pas une autre Gray-sama, avoua-t-elle avec un tendre sourire, ce qui fit fondre notre beau brun, ce qui est un comble pour un mage de glace!

_Con-content de l'apprendre, bafouilla-t-il encore plus rouge qu'avant.

Apres avoir être passer sous la porte, les deux mages se placèrent devant les deux micros, puis l'écran s'alluma et afficha le titre de la prochaine chanson que la lacrima avait sélectionner quelque instants plus tôt :

" L'amour nous guidera " du Roi Lion 2

Se jetant un dernier coup d'œil et un dernier sourire complice, les deux mages commencèrent à chanter, l'eau et la glace formant de la neige venant de leur union ...

A suivre ...


	7. De la neige, une histoire et un voyage

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui je sais que ça fait longtemps mais avec les vacances je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire avec les fêtes. Cependant j'ai pu voir certaines de vos rewiew et ça m'a fait très plaisir surtout qu'un visiteur m'a inspirer pour la suite et je voulais le remercier lui ainsi que Miss Coca Cola qui m'encourage.**

**Surtout continuer à laisser vos rewiew ça fait plaisir **

**Bonne lecture !**

Nous sommes actuellement en train d'écouter l'un des duos épiques de la guilde de Fairy Tail : Gray et Jubia.

Si on avait dit un jour que le maître de glace et la nymphe chanterait ensemble, on l'aurait pris pour un fou. Et pourtant Jubia avait commencé à chanter les premières paroles de la chanson:

"Tout serait parfait, si le monde était

Un monde de paix, comme il ne l'est jamais

Je le laisse au autres, nous créer on le notre

Je connais le doute, les pleurs, la peur

Mais tout au fond là dans mon cœur

Je sais, qu'un jour notre amour,

Guidera nos pas, toujours...

Si toi tu es près de moi,

La nuit, fera place au jour

Tout s'éclairera, puisque tu es là l'amour nous guidera ...

Puis ce fut au tour de Gray de chanter, bien qu'il fut légèrement gêné par la déclaration indirecte de sa compagne car il ne faut pas l'oublier, les chansons sont choisis selon les sentiments de la personne. Il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, qu'il commença à chanter:

" J'avais peur d'aimer, maintenant je sais

Quand l'amour est vrai, il ne meurt plus jamais

Un monde parfait,

Brille dans tes yeux ...

Se tournant vers la nymphe, lui même ne sait pas ce qui lui avait pris mais il lui pris la main pour chanter en même temps avec elle. Cependant, pour une fois, Jubia ne fit pas son cirque habituel au contraire, elle se contenta de serrer chaleureusement la main de son bien aimé et lui fit un sourire tendre avant de chanter avec lui. Ce sourire si beau, eu pour effet de faire rougir le mage de glace qui eu soudain très chaud. Décidément c'était le comble ! Mais il ne s'y attarda pas d'avantage et chanta avec la nymphe :

" Si le monde pouvait, être amoureux,

Il chanterait comme nous deux

Je sais, qu'un jour notre amour guidera nos pas, toujours ...

Si toi tu es près de moi, la nuit, fera place au jour

Tout s'éclairera, puisque tu est là,

L'amour nous guidera

Toujours l'amour nous guidera...

La plupart des mages de la guilde présents étaient attendris devant cette scène si romantique et surprenante, il faut le dire, car il n'est pas coutume de voir Gray être si doux et montrer ses sentiments aussi _facilement_ envers la belle mage d'eau, à croire qu'au final, cette sortie inattendu fut une bonne idée.

Dans tout les cas, lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle main dans la main, le duo reçurent de nombreux applaudissement et compliments de la part de leurs camarades.

_Vous étiez géniaux tout les deux ! s'exclama la petite Lévy.

_ J'avoue que c'était pas trop mal, avoua Gajeel à ses cotées avec un petit sourire en coin, montrant la fierté qu'il ressentait pour son amie d'enfance.

_ C'est très gentille de ta part Gajeel-kun, la remercia Juvia toute souriante, toujours accroché à son Gray-sama qui s'était légèrement crispé sous la gène.

_ Au fait t'es toujours pas passé la crevette, remarqua le dragon d'acier en se tournant vers le petit rat de bibliothèque avec un sourire carnassier qui lui valut quelques frissons et quelques rougeurs venant de la petite fée.

_ Je-heu, je-je .., la pauvre Lévy ne savait plus où se mettre, si bien que Lucy en profita pour la taquiner d'avantage.

_ C'est vrai ça, et puisqu'on en parle, pourquoi tu ne chanterais pas maintenant ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_ Quuuoooiii ! s'exclama-t-elle rouge de gène à l'idée de chanter devant tout le monde.

_ Bonne idée Bunny Girl, aller, vas-y , _crevette ! _rajouta Gajeel pour taquiner sa fée préférée, à moins que tu n'ai peur, termina-t-il avec un sourire moqueur et carnassier.

_ Bien sur que non ! s'écria-t-elle en gonflant les joues, énervée et boudeuse. Puisque tu insiste tant j'y vais !

_ Gi-hi ! fut tout ce que rajouta Gadjeel en observant Lévy passer sous la lacrima

La machine, encore une fois, analysa les données et afficha sur l'écran dans la salle :

" Histoires " delà Belle et la Bête 2

_ En même temps c'est pas trop étonnant, soupira Lucy en observant sa meilleure amie déterminé à en finir avec la chanson. Donc placer devant le micros après l'avoir ajuster pour sa taille, commença à chanter d'une voix mélodieuse la chanson :

" Si j'entrais dans son âme, je saurai qui il est

Je connaîtrais le drame, qui le ronge en secret

Comme nous il a besoin, de compter sur quelqu'un

Je connais un moyen très doux, pour séduire le loup

En écoutant les premières paroles, Gadjeel ne pût s'empêcher de rougir en se demandant si c'était de lui dont parler la chanson. C'est alors que la petite fée bleue entonna le refrain :

" Je lui raconterai

Au fil des pages d'un livre d'images

Les histoires de merveilleux voyages

Qu'il n'oubliera jamais

De sommet en sommet

Nous irons décrocher la lune

C'est l'univers que je connais ..."

En terminant le premier couplet, Lévy s'était risquée à regarder son dragon d'acier, espérant qu'il comprenne le message, qui cachait ses sentiments amoureux. Puis elle décida de faire passer un message à tout les membres de la guilde présents et continua donc en regardant cette fois Juvia et Lucy en leur adressant un clin d'œil complice :

" De rivages en mirages

Je rêve au fil des jours

Que de la vie, j'écris les pages

D'une histoire d'amour "

Les deux filles ayant compris le sous-entendu, ne purent s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à leurs deux amours respectifs dans leurs tête alors qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Pendant ce temps, le petit rat de bibliothèque continuait sa chanson en fixant à nouveau Gadjeel depuis la salle d'enregistrement :

" Nous vaincrons ces dragons,

Qui lui fond le coeur bougon

Et ravi, oui ravi,

Il volera vers la vie

Puis elle se tourna vers Erza et Jellal qui étaient toujours côte à côte et rajouta d'une voix à la fois mélodieuse et malicieuse :

" Histoires belles histoires

Sirènes et rois d'une île au trésor

Où les rêves sont encore plus fort

Que la réalité "

Lévy croisa après le regard interloqué de Happy qui était en compagnie de Carla et chanta :

" Histoires de heros

Qui volent plus haut que les oiseaux

Et vous donnent pour toujours l'espoir

D'emporter la victoire !

A ces paroles, Carla rougit légèrement mais souris tout de même en comprenant le sens des mots tandis que Happy, ne comprenait rien mais souris tout de même, trouvant la voix de la mage très douce.

Enfin Lévy termina sa chanson en fixant Gadjeel de nouveau et avec un tendre sourire, prononça les dernières paroles :

" Je sais qu'un jour viendra

Où il gagnera son combat

Dans un monde où il régnera ..

Sa vie changera..."

En sortant de la pièce peu de temps après, la mage des mots ne découvre qu'un grand silence dans la pièce, ce qui l'inquiéta fortement. Chantait-elle si mal que ça ? Ses pensées furent interrompus, tout comme le silence régnant par le cri surexcité de Lucy, sa meilleure amie.

_ Mon dieu Lévy, c'était magnifique !

_ Tu nous as vraiment épaté, rajouta Lily avec un petit sourire fière et sincère.

Et ainsi, tout le monde applaudis très fort la petite fée qui était gêné d'être le centre de toute cette intention. Enfin, elle s'approcha du dragon d'acier qui avait toujours le regard vide et la bouche ouverte.

_ Euh, Gadjeel, ça va ? demanda timidement Lévy.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle lui passa la main devant le visage, poussa avec le bout des doigts ses joues et tira même quelques mèches de cheveux pour le tirer de sa rêverie.

Lorsqu'il cligna, enfin, plusieurs fois les yeux, la mage des mots lui demanda encore une fois :

_ Gadjeel tout va bien ?

Cependant il n'était pas tout à fait sorti de sa rêverie, et commença à dire d'une voix faible :

_ La crevette...chanson...ange.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Gadjeel ? delà da Lily ne comprenant pas un mot venant du dragon d'acier.

Gadjeel, clignant encore une fois plusieurs fois les yeux, sorti complètement de ses pensées s'exclama en prenant la crevette dans ses bras et en l'élevant en haut :

_ Bon sang Lévy faut que je te prenne comme partenaire pour mes concerts, et pas pour danser, mais pour chanter cet fois !

_ Hein ! s'exclama Lévy rouge pivoine puis hurla juste après, Gadjeel ! Pose moi par terre tout de suite !

_ C'est beau l'amourrrrr ! s'exclamèrent Natsu et Happy en roulant les r avec gourmandise et malice en même temps.

_ Taisez-vous ! crièrent à leurs tour Gadjeel et Lévy, les joues rouges tomate avec une aura noire.

_ Aye ! Bon bah on va pas traîner nous, allez Luce ! s'exclama-t-il en la prenant par le bras et en l'entraînant dans la salle pour échapper à la fureur des 2 tourtereaux.

En prenant son bras, la Salamandre n'avait pas remarqué que sa partenaire était devenue rouge pivoine. Cupidon serait-il passé par là ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de la porte, l'écran dans la salle afficha le titre de la prochaine chanson:

" Co-pilot" de Corneille et Kristina Maria

_ Je me demande ce que ça va donner, rigola doucement Happy, sûr que ses compagnons feront une nouvelle merveille digne de Fairy Tail.

Une fois placés devant les micros, les deux mages commencèrent à chanter ...

A suivre ...


	8. Un voyage, des aveux et des arpèges

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Dsl du retard mais avec les cours qui ont commencé ca me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. **

**Bref j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plairera et n'hésitez pas a laisser une rewiew pour me donner des idées car la je bloque un peu.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Dans la salle d'enregistrement se tenaient Natsu et Lucy, compagnons depuis toujours, près à chanter leur chanson, choisit par la lacrima selon les sentiments qu'ils dégageaient au moment où ils étaient rentrés dans la pièce.

Lors des premières paroles ce fut Lucy qui commença à chanter :

" We can go where you wanna go,

We just gotta fuel it up

Try catching us if you can

This flight ain't about to what's up ...

Puis elle fut suivi de près par Natsu:

" Je rêve de quitter le sol mais seul j'arrive pas

Toi et moi sur le même vol pour la vie t'en dis quoi?

Tiens ma main qu'on décolle le passé reste en bas

Oh Oh Ooooh

Enfin les deux compagnons chantèrent successivement, chacun leur tour comme si les paroles étaient les mots que leurs cœur voulait dire à l'autre :

Natsu: Je t'emmène au-au delà de ta raison

Lucy : I'm gonna take this club

To the city of love

N: Je me cherche un co-pilot

Tu pourrais m'accompagner

Là où je ne comptais pas aller

Hey Hey Hey

Je t'emmène au-au delà de ta raison

Oublier tout ce qu'on sait au portes de l'horizon

Si tu te cherche un Co-pilot, je pourrais t'accompagner

L: Baby be my co-pilot hey hey

Tout le monde était à la fois attendris et surexité en voyant les deux tourtereaux chantaient cette chanson, qui sonnait bien et donnait envie de danser, il faut le dire ! Pour la plupart ce ne fut pas si surprenant que cette chanson sorte pour ces deux-là puisqu'ils étaient toujours ensembles durant chaque mission et chaque aventure qu'ils faisaient, d'où peut être le nom de " Co-pilot"

Quoi qu'il en soit, quand ils sortirent de la salle, mains dans la mains ( comme c'est mignonnnn ok j'me tais ) les applaudissements se firent aussitôt entendre et pendant que Natsu affichait son sourire d'idiot comme toujours, Lucy était génée de leur proximité et avait les pommettes rosies mais elle souriait tout de même, heureuse d'avoir partagé ce moment magique avec son dragon préféré.

Et se fut alors que Happy sortit sa phrase légendaire :

_ C'est beau l'amourrrrrr !

_ T-tais-toi sale matou ! balbutia Lucy cette fois-ci complètement rouge de gêne.

_Alors t'en dis quoi le bouffeur de clous, avou que la partenaire chante mieux que la tienne, railla Natsu en s'adressant à Gadjeel

_ N'importe quoi la Salamandre, ma crevette est bien meilleure chanteuse que ta bunny girl !

_ Répète un peu t'as de ferraille rouillé ! s'exclama Natsu chaud comme la braise.

_ Tu me cherche le pyromane ! balança Gadjeel prêt a en découdre.

_ Et si vous vous départagiez en chantant, proposa timidement Wendy.

_ Bonne idée, d'ailleurs, puisque vous êtes déjà passé a l'instant, on y va tout de suite la crevette et moi, termina la dragon d'acier en prenant Levy façon sac à patate.

Celle-ci, rouge pivoine, lui cramait déçu en lui donnant de petits coups de poing sur le dos.

_ Gadjeel ! Pose moi tout de suite par terre !

_ Gi-hî, même pas en rêve petite fée, répliqua-t-il en lui donnant une petite claque sur les fesses mais sans lui faire du mal, ce qui fit encore plus rougir notre petit rat de bibliothèque ( si c'était possible ), et la laissa complètement honteuse dont la seule pensée était " Mon dieu ! Gadjeel m'a touché les fesses !"

De plus elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'ils étaient déjà rentrés dans la salle. La lacrima ayant fini d'analyser les mages, l'écran afficha la nouvelle chanson :

" Quelque chose " de la Belle et la Bête

_ Ça promet d'être interessant, rigola doucement Lucy, mais s'inquiétant tout de même pour sa meilleure amie et se demandant si tout se passerait bien entre elle et le dragon d'acier.

Levy quand a elle, qui s'était remise de l'épisode " fessé ", était tout de même génée à l'idée de chanter avec Gadjeel car il est vrai que depuis quelque temps ses sentiments envers le mage avaient changé, et étaient passés de l'amitié à l'amour comme le dirai si bien Happy en roulant les "r". Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage puisque la chanson commençait et c'etait à elle d'entamer en première les paroles. Alors d'une voix douce et mélodieuse elle commença :

" Ya quelque chose

Dans son regard

D'un peu fragile et de léger, comme un espoir

Toi mon ami, aux yeux de soie

Tu as souri, mais hier encore je ne savais pas

Puis ce fut au tour de la " Bête " interprètait par Gadjeel, qui lui aussi dans le fond était géné de chanter avec sa crevette :

" Elle me regarde, je le sens bien

Comle un oiseau sur moi elle a posé sa main

Je n'ose y croire, pourtant j'y crois

Jamais encore elle n'avait eu se regard là

Enfin Levy chanta et termina la chanson en faisant une petite déclaration a Gadjeel avec une voix douce et remplie d'amour :

" C'est le plus fou des romans

Et toute cette histoire m'enchante, c'est vrai

Il n'a rien d'un prince charmant

Mais au pages du temps

Mon cœur s'éveille en secret

Et se fut ainsi que se termina ce moment magique, malheureusement pour les amoureux concernés. Donc lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, de chaleureux et sincères compliments les envahir, venant de leurs compagnons qui ont pu profiter de cette scène si touchante. Enfin quand ils osèrent se regarder, les deux mages étaient certes gênés mais ils sourient tout de même en se disant que ce ne fut pas si terrible que ça. Levy alla même jusqu'à prendre la main du dragon et lui planter un baiser sur la joue en lui murmurant à l'oreille d'une voix douce et envoûtante :

_ Merci pour ce merveilleux moment, Gadjeel .. termina-t-elle avec un tendre et sincère sourire qui laissa le dragon rouge pivoine tandis qu'il balbutia des mots qui ressemblaient à des remerciements.

Puis vint la phrase que Happy prononça pour la centième fois de la journée :

_ C'est beau l'amourrrr !

_ Tais-toi sale matou ! hurla Gadjeel énervé et très gêné .

_ Aye ! Bon je vais pas traîner moi, tu viens Carla ? dit -il en prenant la pauvre chatte blanche et en l'entraînant avec la salle d'enregistrement.

Ayant enfin compris ce qui lui arriver, Carla commençait à avoir les pommettes rosies mais malgré sa gêne, elle ne contesta pas et se laissa faire, se disant qu'elle devrait bien passer un jour ou l'autre donc elle décida de se laisser entraîner par Happy lui faisant confiance.

Mais avant que le petit chat bleu n'ai pu entrer, quelqu'un s'écria :

_ Attendez !

Tous se retournèrent surpris, pour connaître l'origine de cette voix et Lucy,Natsu,Gray,Erza,Wendy,Lily, Happy et Carla furent choqués de voir la reine Chagote devant la porte d'entrée de la salle d'attente.

_ Veuillez m'excuser, continua-t-elle, mais une certaine Mirajane m'a envoyé un message dans lequel elle me demandait de venir ici afin de voir si je pouvais lui rendre un service. Quand elle m'a expliqué la mission que vous étiez en train de faire, j'ai immédiatement accepter de chanter une chanson moi aussi avec vous, heros qui avaient sauvé Extalia autrefois, termina-t-elle en se tournant vers Happy et Carla.

_ Quuuoooiii ? s'exclamèrent tout les autres pages tandis que Carla était trop choqué pour dire le moindre mot.

_ Enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr, rajouta-t-elle en voyant l'hésitation de la petite chatte blanche.

Avant que la concernée ne pût dire quoi que ce soit, étant trop troublé, Happy s'écria avec un de ses grands sourires innocents :

_ Bien sur avec plaisir !

_ Non ça ne nous dérange pas du tout, articula enfin Carla avec un tendre sourire timide.

_ Vous m'en voyez très heureuse, dit la reine avec le même sourire que la petite blanche.

_ Eh bien allons-y ! s'écria de nouveau Happy en entrant dans ma salle d'enregistrement, suivi de près par les deux dames.

La lacrima ayant fini de les analyser, l'écran dans la pièce afficha le titre de la chanson qui était :

" Des gammes et des arpèges " des Aristochats

_ Le titre du film n'est pas très étonnant, soupira Gadjeel visiblement déçu, t'en dis quoi Lily ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il observa son compagnon d'armes et remarqua que celui-ci était lui même en train de regarder la reine blanche, le visage sérieux, mais ses joues rougis trahissaient sa gêne.

Lévy ayant aussi remarqué ses rougeurs, se pencha par derrière pour lui murmurer d'une voix malicieuse :

_ Dit t'en pincerai pas pour la reine par hasard ?

Surpris, le chat noir sursauta et devint cette fois complètement rouge pivoine pendant qu'il bégayait :

_ N-non p-pas du-du tout, où tu vas chercher ça ?

_ Écoutez, ils vont commencer, annonça Wendy, fière que sa partenaires de toujours se décide enfin à chanter.

En effet, debout devant son micro accompagné de la reine et son compagnon, c'était à Carla de commencer à chanter les paroles en première ...

A suivre ...


	9. Des arpèges, une princesse et une poupée

**Bonjour les fanous ! Tout d'abord je tenais à m'escusez pour cette longue absence mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes familiaux et avec les contrôles trimestriels qui arrivent je n'ai pas eu trop le temps. De plus je tenais à remercier un mystérieux visiteur qui propose plein d'idées.**

**Malheureusement je tenais à préciser que je ne ferais pas apparaître les membres de Saberooth dans cet fics. Cependant je pense que je garderais l'idée de la chanson " il vit en toi " pour les chasseurs de dragons vers la fins.**

**Je pense que c'est tous ce que j'avais a dire. N'hésitez pas a laisser une rewiew.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Dans la salle d'enregistrement, se trouvait Happy, Carla et la reine Chagote placés devant leurs micros respectifs.

Apres avoir respirer un bon coup, Carla avait commencé à chanter les premières paroles:

" Do mi sol do sol mi do,

Le vrai musicien répète avec ardeur

De savantes gammes et arpèges

Mais il faut qu'il sache que sa voix doit sortir du cœur

En chantant ses gammes et ses arpèges

Qui aurait cru que Carla, si sévère et impassible d'habitude, pouvais se montrer si douce en chantant. Ce fut ce que pensa Wendy en observant sa partenaire chanter. En souriant elle se dit que Fairy Tail pouvait vraiment changer les gens.

Puis ce fut au tour de Happy de chanter ,toujours avec son sourire. Sans doute était-il heureux de chanter avec celle qui lui a volé son cœur ?

" Si nous voulons chaque jour les pratiquer

Nous verrons nos progrès vite encouragé

Do mi sol mi do mi sol mi fa la sol la do,

Repetons nos gammes et nos arpèges

En terminant son couplet, Happy lança un clin d'œil séducteur à Carla, ce qui la fit légèrement rougir. Mais elle sourit tout de même, sachant qu'il essayer de la rassurer. D'ailleurs, ce fut à son tour de chanter à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci avec la reine. Elle devait bien l'avouer, la présence de la chatte blanche la mettait un peu mal à l'aise mais elle y trouvait aussi une aura rassurante, même si elle ne saurait dire pourquoi.

Se secouant la tête pour chasser ces idées, elle respira un bon coup, jeta un œil vers Chagote, se mirent d'accord d'un regard, puis commencèrent à chanter :

"Do mi sol do do sol mi do

Do mi sol do do sol mi do

Ce travail fastidieux qu'on fait sans effort

Un beau jour pourra valoir son pesant d'or

Enfin ils terminèrent tous les trois la chanson sur le dernier couplet :

" Et vous permettra de jouer de ravissant accords

Apprenons nos gammes et nos arpèges

Ayant terminé, les trois chats se regardèrent, se sourirent puis, d'un commun d'accord, rirent de bon cœur, heureux d'avoir partagé ce moment inoubliable.

En sortant, ils reçurent de nombreux applaudissements et compliments qui génèrent les deux chattes blanches, tandis que Happy souriait, tous fier d'avoir enfin chanter. Puis Lily, toujours avec son visage fermé et ses joues rouges, s'approcha de la reine et lui murmura de façon à ce que juste elle puisse l'entendre :

_ Vous avez magnifiquement bien chanté ma reine, aussi bien qu'autrefois, termina-t-il en affichant enfin un tendre sourire.

La féline en question, trop gêné sur le coup, se contenta de lui rendre un tendre sourire en retour.

Soudain, Happy fit une remarque à voix haute :

_ Au fait, vous avez pas remarqué que la reine et Carla avaient pratiquement la même voix.

_ Elles se ressemblent beaucoup aussi non ? fit remarqué à son tour Elfman qu'on avait pas entendu depuis un moment, toujours à coté de sa fée préfèré.

_ Eh mais c'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Natsu.

Tous commencèrent à échanger des remarques et à se poser des questions concernant la similitude des deux chattes jusqu'à ce que Lily, sous sa forme de combat, s'exclame :

_ Mais laisser la reine parler bon sang !

Tous se turent,étonnés de voir Lily s'énerver ainsi. La reine, ambarassé, commenca à parler d'une voix hésitante :

_ Il est vrai qu'il existe certaines ressemblance entre Carla et moi, comme notre apparence, notre pouvoir de prédilection ou notre voix, et il y a une explication logique à cela...

Tous retinrent leur souffle en attendant enfin la fameuse explication. Prenant une grande inspiration, la chatte blanche balança de but en blanc :

_ Carla est ma fille.

Grand silence.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 et ...

_ Qqquuuuuuooooooiiiiii ! exclamèrent tous les mages a la fois, trop choqués pour dire autre chose.

La plus choquée de tous, s'était sans doute Carla, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillées, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce fut alors qu'Happy s'exclama :

_ Mais pourquoi vous ne lui avez rien dit !

_ Je comprend votre surprise, mais c'était uniquement dans le seul but de la protégée et parce que je pensais qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête pour connaître la vérité ...

_ C'est complètement idiot ! coupa le chat bleu au grand étonnement des personnes présentent.

_ Vous auriez lui dire, continua-t-il, c'est votre fille quand même non, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça peut être dure lorsque l'on ne sait pas qui sont nos parents, si ils vont bien, s'ils sont encore vivants. Même si vous ne vouliez que son bien, vous auriez dû ..., il ne pût terminer sa phrase, puisque Carla s'était jetée dans ses bras, l'enlacant comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout en sanglotant.

_ C-Carla qu'est-ce qui va pas ? balbutia le chat bleu, l'enlacant quand même à son tour pour la réconforter.

_ Merci ..., murmura-t-elle, merci d'être toujours la pour moi, Happy ...

Le dit Happy fut si surpris qu'il s'en décocha la mâchoire avant de virer au rouge pivoine, et commença à bégayer des mots incompréhensibles, ce qui fit bien rire notre petite princesse qui lui vola un baiser sur la joue pour le calmer. Mais le pauvre chat tomba dans les pommes sous l'effet du baiser, tant il eu trop d'émotion en aussi peu de temps ce qui fit bien rire les mages présents.

_ Comme tu disais tout à l'heure, c'est beau l'amourrr, se moqua gentiment Cana .

_ Tais-toi ! s'écria le chat en se redressant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_ Ah tu vois que c'est énervant, remarqua Natsu avec son sourire d'idiot.

Pendant ce temps, Carla s'était approchée de la reine et, comble de la surprise, la prit dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête contre sa fourrure si douce et réconfortante en murmurant un léger " Je suis heureuse de te connaître, Maman ..." La reine Chagote, trop ému, laissa échapper quelques larmes en lui répondant a son étreinte avec " Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir, mon bébé ..." termina-t-elle en pleurant de joie.

Tous étaient attendris devant cette scène jusqu'à ce que Happy remarqua a nouveau quelque chose :

_ Mais, si vous êtes sa mère, alors qui est le père ?

Lily, était en train de siroter un jus de kiwi donner de la part de Levy, recracha toute sa boisson sur le pauvre chat bleu qui était à présent complètement trempé.

_ Je suppose que cette réaction signifie que c'est toi, affirma Levy comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Tous le monde alors explosèrent de rire devant le visage rouge pivoine de Lily, qui était pourtant réputé pour être serein en toute circonstance.

Bixrow était en proie à un énorme fou rire devant les scènes comiques qui se déroulaient depuis le début sous ses yeux, tandis que Lissanna observait depuis le début Happy avec un tendre sourire " Ce n'est plus un bébé maintenant, il a bien grandi " puis elle soupira en se disant " mais j'aimerai bien en avoir un autre " . Elle fut tirer de ses pensées par les 5 petites poupées de Bixrow qui voletaient autour d'elle en lançant des " Chansons" " Baby Strauss " " Lissa" "Quand "" Drole ".

_ Bixrow, qu'est ce qu'elles ont tes poupées ? demanda-t-elle à la fois énervée et étonnée qu'ils la collent autant alors que d'habitude, ils ne quittaient presque jamais le mage au casque.

Indifferent, Bixrow répondit avec le ton le plus naturel du monde :

_ Elles t'aiment bien je crois mais, continua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur et en tirant la langue, mes bébés se demandent quand tu vas te mettre à chanter " Baby Strauss " !

Pour couronner le tout, les "bébés " de Bixrow commencèrent a voletait autour de la pauvre Lissanna qui était rouge pivoine, en lançant a tous vas des " Baby Strauss"

Ne supportant pas d'avantage cet humiliation, elle balança au marionnettiste :

_ Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je vais chanter maintenant !, cria-t-elle de sorte à ce que tout le monde l'entende.

_ Bixrow ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit a ma sœur ?! hurla Elfman, en colère rien qu'à l'idée que l'on puisse dire ou faire du mal a sa sœur cherie.

_ Rien, je l'ai juste... comment dire ... encouragé à se porter volontaire pour aller chanter, se défenda le mage en cherchant une excuse.

_ Calme toi Elfman ou je te jure que je te transforme en pierre , la menaça Evergreen de ses yeux si perçant.

_ Heuuu, o-ok E-Ever, bafouilla le balafré en avalant sa salive, trop effrayé par la gorgone.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se chamailler d'avantage. En effet, la petite Strauss ou " Baby Strauss" ça dépend si vous vous appelez Bixrow ou pas, avait passé la porte et était déjà placée devant le micros.

La lacrima qui avait analysé la mage, s'éteignit et l'écran afficha la chanson qui allait bientôt être chanté :

" Poupée de cire, poupée de son " de Jennifer

_ Tiens -tiens , ça promet d'être interessant, se moqua gentiment le porteur de casque, pas vrai mes bé... bés ? termina-t-il incrédule en ne voyant pas ses poupée prêts de lui.

Cependant, à coté de lui, Evergreen tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son fou rire avec ses mains mais quelques gloussement parvinrent tout de même au mage.

_ Qu'est ce que t'as Ever ? demanda-t-il un brin énervé.

_ Rien, c'est juste que t'es "Bébé " ont trouvé une maman je crois, pourra-t-elle en désignant la vitrine du doigt.

_ Quoi ! s'exclama-t-il en remarquant que en effet ses marionnettes avait suivi la petite albinos.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les paroles commencèrent a défiler sur l'écran en même temps qu'à la voix mélodieuse de la fée qui les chantait.

A suivre...


End file.
